


A Very Hairy Halloween

by Shadow_the_Pup



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Gen, Happy Ending, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_the_Pup/pseuds/Shadow_the_Pup
Summary: Lily and James are very lucky to have Remus as their friend. Not only is he a great person he’s willing to do anything to help. When the full moon falls on the night they think Voldemort is going to attack they form a great plan.
Kudos: 4





	A Very Hairy Halloween

October 31st 1981 

Remus could feel the moon about to rise. His bones ached and he cursed the winter months. He knew James would send a message soon so he sat on a park bench to wait. Godric’s Hollow was a nice place. With snow blanketing the landscape it looked like a set from a Christmas movie. He had expected James to send an owl, instead a talking Silver stag appeared.   
“Hey Moony” it said, “You’re looking for Potters cottage. It’s over there” the stag gestured with its antlers.  
Remus watched in awe as a house grew out of nowhere. The Potters had put up Jack’ o Lanterns and spiderwebs. Perhaps Christmas had missed the memo.   
The stag guided him to the front door where he was greeted by James.   
“Moony!” He cried hugging Remus “I’m so glad you could make it” he said it like it was any other holiday and not a potential night of disaster.   
“And miss seeing Prongslett after so long apart”   
Lily walked into the living room. James seemed to relax by a fraction.   
“You’re not excited to see me Remus, I guess you don’t want my Halloween feast”   
Remus faked a look of horror. “Lily I’m kidding, you’re who I’m really here for,” he got down on his knees and begged “please don’t ban me from the feast”   
Lily laughed “well when you put it like that how can I say no”   
The feast was excellent. It was so like Hogwarts that Remus couldn’t help but wonder if Lily had a few house elves stashed away somewhere.  
When they were finished Lily picked up the cat, kissed James and said goodnight to Remus. She knew the moon would be up soon.   
“You sure you wanna do this?” James asked.   
“It could end all of this” Remus waved his arms “you wouldn’t have to hide. Harry could grow up safe with you. I want this”   
“Okay then, in case this all goes sour you’re a wonderful person and I’m proud to be your friend”   
“It won’t go sour, but I’m proud to be your friend too and it’s been a pleasure knowing you”   
They hugged one last time.   
“If I think you’re gonna get upstairs Lily and I are apperating out”   
“I’d be worried if you didn’t now go. Moony’s almost here” 

With James, Lily and Harry upstairs Remus went around locking up any escape holes that Moony might find. He didn’t think Godrics Hollow would appreciate a full grown werewolf on the loose. When he was certain to was safe he laid down on the carpet and waited for the moon to rise.   
Moony could smell his pack. They were close but he couldn’t reach them. He howled to them, apologising for not being able to join them. Then he sensed something else. Dark magic was coming closer. That must be why he couldn’t reach the pack. The darkness was stopping them. He growled a warning but the dark magic just came closer. He heard a whisper. He felt the magic get stronger; then the doors opened.   
A cloaked figure stepped through the door. This was the threat.   
Moony didn’t warn the intruder a second time. He launched himself at him. The man raised his wand but didn’t seem to know what to do when Moony’s jaw locked. That moment of shock gave him enough time to hurt him. He bit and scratched and howled. The man dropped his wand. Moony had him on the floor. The intruder couldn’t hurt them anymore. They were safe. With that over Moony laid down to sleep.  
Remus woke up in a pool of blood. His first thought was ‘who’s is it?’ Then he remembered. If all had gone well it was Voldemort’s. Remus assumed that it was, after all he was still alive. He lay their waiting for his strength to return.   
He didn’t know how long he lay there, but eventually James came downstairs. He vanished the blood and lifted Remus onto the couch.   
“I’ll get you a blanket” he said, and Remus realised how cold he was.   
“Thank you” his voice was croaky and his throat hurt.   
“And some water” 

Lily came down and helped Remus eat something.  
“I just owled the ministry, they’re gonna check it’s Vol- he who must not be named.”   
“I damn well hope it was” Remus said darkly   
“And if it was, you get a soldiers honour”   
“Yippee,” he said sarcastically, “can I go back to sleep?”   
“Of course” Lily left him alone.   
The minister of Magic was thrilled.   
“A werewolf did this?” He asked James.  
“I said I did this, yes” Remus refused to acknowledge his rudeness.   
“What a clever idea!”   
“Remus is very bright” James said.   
“I owe you a reward!” He still wasn’t looking at Remus.   
“No you owe him a reward he did all the work” James snapped.   
The minister had the sense to look ashamed. “Sorry, you’ll receive 1000 gallons by the end of the week Mr Lupin”   
While he didn’t want handouts he knew what 1000 gallons could do, “thank you sir”   
“No thank you, you’re the reason we can all sleep peaceful again”   
“I’m glad to be of service”   
The minister apperated away and Remus was left with a day with Lily, James and Harry.   
The war was over and they needed to celebrate.


End file.
